1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool racks for use in conjunction with robotic arms, and specifically to a tool rack that is mounted off of the floor so as to maximize available floor space.
2. Description of Related Art
Manufacturing companies use robotic arms to perform a variety of tasks. In metal stamping operations, for example, a robotic arm can be employed to perform a sequence of tasks, each requiring the arm to use a particular tool. The tools can be quite heavy, typically in the 200-300 pound range, and the robotic arm must rapidly store and retrieve the tools to facilitate high volume production.
The tools must be stored in some organized fashion, so that the robotic arm can retrieve and replace tools as necessary. One approach to storing tools is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,372, which relates to storing and exchanging measuring tools. The system of the '372 patent utilizes a tool rack that sits on the work floor. Consequently, the device takes up valuable floor space that could otherwise be used for manufacturing operations. Furthermore, the rack is designed merely to hold lightweight measuring tools and must be oriented vertically. Because the orientation of the rack is only vertical, a robotic arm must grasp the tool from the side of the rack, even if it would be more efficient to grasp the tool from above or beneath in a particular operation.
U.S Pat. No. 4,486,298 discloses another tool storage apparatus from which a robotic arm stores and retrieves small, lightweight tools. The robotic arm inserts the tools into openings formed at each of the storage locations. The robotic arm twists the tools in one direction to lock them into place on the storage apparatus, then twists them in the opposite direction at a later time to unlock them. Unfortunately, like the device of the '372 patent, the apparatus of the '298 patent sits on the work surface where the robotic arm is performing the manufacturing steps. Consequently, valuable work space is lost in storing the tools.